


An Unexpected Ally

by TinyButFierce



Category: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) - Fandom, Civil War (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, I have a lot of feels, News Media, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Social Media, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButFierce/pseuds/TinyButFierce
Summary: A surprising person comes to Tony's defense on national television.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. 
> 
> Note: This is not very Team Cap friendly, if that's where your support lies, I warned you.

Tony looked down to a buzz in his pocket and took out his phone. 

Turn on the news – Pepper

He read the text and then looked up at the TV. “FRIDAY, Can you turn on the news?” FRIDAY switched it on, “I think you’ll find this interesting boss.” 

Up on the screen was none other than Christine Everhart herself, being interviewed by some unknown reporter. They were obviously in a very heated discussion, about none other than the Avenger’s civil war as the title under their screen shots noted. 

Christine was speaking, “The Avengers have created lots of collateral damage over the years. I know for a fact that people have already been shown the data points and I won’t repeat them again, but if you think about it logistically, the deaths in Lagos could have been avoided. Scarlett Witch, otherwise known as Wanda Maximoff did not have to send the explosion into that building. She could have instead directed it into free airspace, therefore avoiding all of those deaths. With United Nations oversight of groups such as the Avengers, accidents like that would be able to be stopped; those put in the groups would have to be fully trained and emotionally ready for action. If we go by what Steve Rogers has said about Maximoff, she’s still just a kid. If she’s just a kid, why is she operating on the battlefield?”

The reporter nodded and gestured at Christine with his pen. “Collateral damage aside, this is about their freedom, Captain Rogers made it clear that he mistrusted the accords because they would make the Avengers be controlled by people with agendas. What do you say to that?”

Christine smiled, “Captain Rogers, even though he has done a commendable job of adjusting to the current times, is still used to the times of the League of Nations and other groups like them, the people who, using the Treaty of Versailles, are accused in certain history classes of setting up the environment for fascism in Germany. The United Nations is a lot different than that. It involves all sorts of countries, not exclusive to the ‘victors’ of World War 1. 117 countries supported the Sokovia Accords before the civil war, even more support it now. Captain Rogers claimed that he didn’t want the Avengers controlled by agendas; I’m not going to deny that everyone has agendas, especially in government, but with a UN board, those agendas tend to get cancelled out. Secretary Ross may have been the person to increase his mistrust, but with the recent allegations against him, his agendas aren’t going to go very far. In regards to freedom, at the time when Rogers had read the accords, those sections had not been flushed out to their entirety. This is where I get the impression that he didn’t actually read the accords. It states at the beginning that amendments can be argued for in front of a UN board. If Rogers had a problem with it, he could have argued his side verbally instead of fighting his way out, as stated in the accords.”

Christine leaned back in her chair and looked at the reporter. The reporter glanced down at his notes, “Could you speak on the topic of James Barnes, otherwise known as the Winter Soldier, and his relation into the events of the civil war?” 

Christine nodded, “Of course, Barnes was one of the main reasons that Rogers ran off, having been framed for the attack on the UN meeting and named as a wanted man throughout the world, Rogers believed that it was better to hide him from the officials than to bring him in and go to court. Had they done so, Barnes most likely would have been cleared of charges, especially after the evidence from Zemo’s hotel came in. If Rogers had gone with the law instead of with his old friend, things may have turned out differently, I can’t being to theorize what would have happened, but it certainly would not be the same.” 

The reporter tapped his pen on the table, “What do you have to say to the footage of the Siberian HYDRA base. WikiLeaks released them shortly after the announcement of the rogue Avengers escape from maximum level security, we have not been told the location of where they were kept, only that they escaped. The footage showed the fight between Rogers, Barnes, and Tony Stark. Do you believe that it could have been avoided and if so, are any of them to fault?” 

Christine smirked, “As many people know, I have followed Tony Stark since before the events in Afghanistan. I like to think of myself as an expert in his behavior, though I doubt that anyone aside from Pepper Potts really is, but I can confidently say that I would place the blame with Rogers. Stark has shown that he has had problems dealing with his parent’s death, especially his mother if the tapes are to show anything. His invention of the Binarily Augmented Retro Framing lenses as shown off at his MIT presentation was a key way of how he coped. If he was still dealing with it very close before having to watch his parents death, that would almost reverse his logical thinking process. Just that alone would be enough to set the average person off. Add in the fact that the murderer was standing close to him and someone whom he had trusted had known and lied about it for years. Stark is not one to put much trust in people, to have another person betray him was the end of the line. I think his actions were perfectly justified. In response to the actual fight, the Iron Man armor is the most complex weaponized technology that we know of. If Stark had wanted to take down Rogers and Barnes, he could have. I would also like to point out that the decision to leave Dr. Stark in a Siberian bunker while his suit was down was the opposite of what the mantle of Captain America stood for. Rogers should not be commended for any of his actions in the civil war, especially those pertaining to Dr. Stark.” 

Christine finished and nodded at the camera, the reporter thanked her and the screen narrowed back down to just him. “In other news, Spider-man has been reported to have ‘done a flip’, in response to a fans request, does that mean that he is, as they say, ‘hip’?”

The TV turned off and Tony leaned back in his chair, fingers tapping his chin, “FRIDAY, move Christine Everhart up to the top of my favorite journalists list.” 

FRIDAY chimed in, “I was going to recommend that action boss. She certainly tells it like it is.”

Tony smiled, “she certainly does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I had a lot of feels and this is my outlet. Let me know what you think. Reviews and kudos make me happy :). Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a billionaire is grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to some requests, a short aftermath.

Christine Everhart walked onto the floor and was greeted by her secretary with the strangest look on their face. She paused and looked at them, confused by their expression, “Is there anything I should know?”

The secretary nodded, “a gift was dropped off this morning for you. You’ll have to see it to believe it. I had them put it in your office.”

Christine frowned and went towards her office, pausing before opening the door she took a breath and turned the handle.

Opening the door revealed row upon row of red and gold flowers all over every flat space in her office. Sitting in the middle of the floor was a single note card. Christine picked it up and read what was written.

_One free interview anytime you need it._

_Thanks for the defense._

_-T.S._

Christine blinked and looked around her office as her secretary poked their head around the door. Christine turned to them and smiled, “This will come in handy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Steve Roger’s Finally Speaks Out: Civil War, Tony Stark, and More**

By CHRISTINE EVERHART   June 15, 2016

 

IN AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION – Steve Roger’s sat down with me to speak about his reaction to the Avengers Civil War and his part that he played in it. Captain Rogers and the rest of the “ex-Avengers” are currently hiding from the United Nations and multiple countries that they wronged over the course of the war and their time as fugitives.

Rogers had contacted WHiH World News almost a month after the civil war had occurred, saying that he “needed to set the record straight, and tell people what really happened.”

Our hour long interview will be released as a special program later this week. Rogers spoke about his friend Bucky Barnes (otherwise known as the Winter Soldier), Tony Stark’s role in the war, and why he chose the side that he did.

He started by saying that he “didn’t want the Civil War to happen, honestly, the United Nations has no right to control us. We were doing just fine by ourselves, yeah we had a few accidents but there was no need to control us just because of that.”

After those remarks I questioned him about the “accidents” that he had mentioned, especially the idea of what happened in Sokovia. He responded by saying that Sokovia and Ultron was Tony Stark's fault and the Avengers shouldn’t have felt the repercussions of it.

“Stark created Ultron, and look what happened, I didn’t see any of us making a murder robot. Stark said that it was his fault, let him take the blame.”

I proceeded to remark that Dr. Banner and Scarlet Witch had also played a large part in the creation of Ultron, but Rogers thoroughly ignored my comments, stating that Scarlet Witch was still a kid (even though she was 25), and Dr. Banner didn’t have the heart to help create that kind of creature.

After his denial of my comments I inquired about Tony Stark, the first Avenger to sign the Accords and the one to work directly with the UN council on reforming parts of it. Video was released a few weeks ago of the battle between Rogers and Barnes against Dr. Stark. The two had left Stark in the middle of a Siberian bunker without any way to get out. Thankfully he was found before severe medical problems occurred.

“You know, Tony just didn’t care about our opinions, he doesn’t care about people. We’re trying to protect the people, he just wants control.”

I stated that, quite contrary to Rogers comment, Stark had sided with 117 countries for more control over the Avengers so that less people would be hurt.

Rogers laughed at that, “you don’t know Stark at all; he always has some other agenda. I’ve never gotten along with him, he’s just so grating! Always hiding in his lab for hours on end, and when he did come out of there, he never actually tried to get to know us. Stark didn’t care about the team.”

Rogers seemed to not understand that Dr. Stark was the head of the R&D department for his company, working as a consultant for SHIELD (until it’s fall), the spokesperson and weapons developer for the Avengers, a key political figure on lots of topics, and also an Avenger himself. That doesn’t sound like someone who didn’t care about the team.

Finally we reached the topic that is at the forefront of a lot of people’s minds, James “Bucky” Barnes. Captain Rogers was very adamant about the fact that his best friend was completely innocent, he was brainwashed by HYDRA and nothing that he did can be put against him.

While Barnes was indeed control by HYDRA, the tunnel collapse at the beginning of the Civil War, which was mostly started by Barnes, happened while he was not brainwashed. 10 people were killed and 40 others were injured.

Rogers thoroughly denied these accusations, stating that the tunnel collapse was not simply Barnes fault. In fact, it was the UN’s fault for unjustly turning him into the villain (even thought there was evidence to support that accusation).

“I just don’t see why everyone believes that we’re the bad guys. We’re trying to help the world, not control it like Stark and his lackeys at the UN want.”

Tune in later this week for the fully televised interview at WHiH World News.

_Follow WHiH World News on Facebook and Twitter for breaking news and global stories all week._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated. :)
> 
> Note: the televised interview is just being used as a reference (so that the news article has the semblance of being legit), I have no plans to actually make such an interview.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Social Media

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! The plot bunnies got me again.
> 
> Note: all users that are named below were just guesses about what they could be in the MCU and are in no way related to real users in this universe

\------------------------------------------------------

WHiH World News @WHiHworld

Rogers finally speaks out! Tune into our live broadcast!

\------------------------------------------------------

Peter Parker @PParkR

Replying to @WHiHworld

I cannot believe that Rogers would say that kind of stuff! Dr. Stark has my full support.

\------------------------------------------------------

Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts @realPepperPotts

Replying to @WHiHworld

The ExVengers have violated every ounce of trust that Tony has ever placed in them. Such comments that Rogers has stated are abhorred and I personally condemn his remarks.

\------------------------------------------------------

Stark Industries @StarkIndustries

Replying to @WHiHworld

We fully support the statements uttered by @realPepperPotts and will be active in the pursuit of legal means against @realSteveRogers and his group of fugitives.

\------------------------------------------------------

United Nations @UnitedNations

Replying to @WHiHworld

We condemn the actions of the so called “ExVengers” and would like to put down Mr. Roger’s claim that the UN is controlled by Dr. Stark. Such a claim is entirely false.

\------------------------------------------------------

Tony Stark @realTonyStark

I would like to thank everyone for their support through these chaotic times. The United Nations will have the Avenger's full support with the search for the missing fugitives.

\------------------------------------------------------

Clint Barton @realHawkeye

Replying to @realTonyStark

I’d like to see you try.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Steve Rogers @realCaptainAmerica

Replying to @WHiHworld

Look, I don’t know why everyone is being so hostile towards me and the other true Avengers. I simply spoke the truth about Stark’s character. No need to attack me!

\-----------------------------------------------------

James Rhodes @realJamesRhodes

Replying to @realCaptainAmerica

It’s your own ignorance that is prompting this outcry. Quit pretending to be the victim and stay away from my best friend.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Steve Rogers @realCaptainAmerica

Replying to @realJamesRhodes

I don’t know how you can call that traitor your best friend. He’ll stab you in the back one of these days.

\-----------------------------------------------------

James Rhodes @realJamesRhodes

Replying to @realCaptainAmerica

Hmm. Aren’t you the one who causes back injuries?

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me writing. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine uses the free interview she was owed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this doesn't go with canon anymore but I wish that this would happen.

WHiH World News

**Breaking News: Exclusive Interview with Tony Stark**

_Transcript Below_

Christine Everhart: Welcome Dr. Stark. It’s great to see you today.

Tony Stark: Thank you for having me.

Christine Everhart: I think I’ll start this off with what everybody had been wondering. How did you manage to find and capture the ExVengers?

Tony Stark: Everybody keeps giving me a lot of credit for it but I’d like to say that the United Nations and the ExVengers own mistakes helped with the capture.

Christine Everhart: But you were the one to find them yes?

Tony Stark: That would be correct.

Christine Everhart: How?

Tony Stark: Recall the social media snafu that happened a while back? Well, the ExVengers just so happened to forget that using technology with trackers in them is not a good idea while on the run.

Christine Everhart: Especially against you.

Tony Stark: Yes. It turned out that my former teammates were hiding in Wakanda. I reported them to the UN and after contacting King T’Challa and Princess Shuri they agreed to let a task force come into their country and apprehend the fugitives.

Christine Everhart: That easy?

Tony Stark: Finding them was easy but getting them wasn’t. They took down a squadron of soldiers sent to arrest them so the New Avengers has to be sent in to get them. After we arrived, the arrest did not take too long.

Christine Everhart: How did they react to being brought in?

Tony Stark: I think you know the answer to that.

Christine Everhart: What will happen now?

Tony Stark: Each fugitive will go to trial for all of their crimes. It’s that easy.

Christine Everhart: What about Barnes?

Tony Stark: He’ll go through a process with the B.A.R.F system and then go to trial for the crimes committed while not under the control of HYDRA.

Christine Everhart: Do you think we’ve seen the last of the ExVengers?

Tony Stark: Unless they escape or say something stupid I’d agree with that statement. Their time is over now.

Christine Everhart: I don’t see how we can trust people who tweet while on the run to protect us from evil.

Tony Stark: Very true.

_Later: Tony Stark answers, what is the future of S.I. and the Avengers Initiative?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for supporting this piece! This chapter is officially the last part, I feel like it wraps everything up nicely :).   
> Comments and kudos keep me writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I had a lot of feels and this is my outlet. Let me know what you think. Reviews and kudos make me happy :). Thanks again!


End file.
